cswizardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarves
Dwarves The Dwarves of Evermore are located in the northern basin of Ter Aaldenbur. They are a fairly tight knit society, with an emphasis on belonging to a clan. A Dwarf normally lives to be abot 400 years old, their average height is 4'6", and their average weight is 200 lbs. The Clans A Dwarf's surname is not given at birth, but rather, is given upon reaching manhood, and selecting a clan to hone their skills and talents. Marriage is quite common between clans, however, some lineages prefer to remain within their own clan for honor. The Clans are Nur Aaldenbur, Sur Aaldenbur, Nurazak, Agni Rathae, Ursine, Vrenshrrg, Auror, Trigad, Gaine, Eldine, Ramrun, and Barkun. History Age of Darkness Torag created the Dwarves nearly 4 millenia ago, with his first two, Kuta and Terro. They wandered the lands for many years before stumbling into the basin of Ter Aaldenbur, or The Old Mountain. At the time, the basin was completely empty, other than the flowing hills and streams. They begat three sons, who were named Nurazak, Nur, and Sur, respectively. Nurazak was the eldest, and watched over the younger two for many years. Eventually, many more dwarves were created by Torag, and found their way into the basin, just as Kuta and Terro had before them, and just as the founders, began a society. Nur and Sur had wandered too far from the village, to the edge of the basin, and a bear had fallen in. Injured and frightened, the bear attacked the children. Nur stayed to protect Sur, but was swiftly cut down. As Sur ran, the bear followed, growling and foaming as it hobbled along. Sur had exhausted his strength running and was slain, the same as his brother. Torag was displeased with the vile creature destroying one of his creations. The bear was smitten by the God of Forge himself, and the children's bodies were buried deep within the earth where they lay, by His will. Nurazak was out looking for them when the mountains of Nur Aaldenbur and Sur Aaldenbur sprung up at the bodies of the fallen. Nurazak was enraged, and began furious clawing out the dirt, vowing to free their bodies from the earth, no matter how long it took. He enlisted the help of dozens of other dwarves, and they began digging into the western mountain immediately. As the years went on, more dwarves were chosen to guard the mountains from any harm while the bodies were removed. Wrought with grief, Kuta and Terro remained in their lodge for many months, before finally passing. Torag, too, was grieving, and in his despair, he made their bodies merge into the earth, and from their death, the mighty mountain of Ter Aaldenbur was formed, as a symbol of hope. Age of Stone Many years after the dig began, several other dwarves were told to begin digging out the central mountain to house more dwarves. The process was long and arduous, and continued for many centuries. While Nurazak's clan kept digging, they found many ores and gems that were simply being disposed of. One dwarf, named Eldine, took it upon himself to collect the minerals and create new equipment for the miners. Additionally, around this time, more unprovoked attacks from the wilderness threatened the safety of the basin. A father and son, named Agni and Rathae trained the soldiers at Nur and Sur Aaldenbur, and continued to do so for many generations. After many years, it was apparent that the attacks were stopping, but there was only one way to ensure they would stop forever; a dwarf, named Ursine, ventured out into the forest to slay the mothers of the bears, sabercats, and stags. She returned victorious, and continued her crusade against the beasts for many years, taking more and more hunters with her. Age of Man The Humans of Evermore began their campaign in the earlier years of Dwarf History, and, as they did not venture to the northern area of Irinea, not much is documented about these short few years. However, after the slaughter and exile of the elves, half-elves, and orcs, the dwarven community sent trained soldiers to aid the reparation of the other races' societies. Orcs were welcomed directly into the basin so long as they worked, but not many accepted this offer. Half elves were granted the stone and metal from the excavation to create a wall to keep the rest of the world out. Age of Strife Many years after the beginning of the Age of Man, the humans began to trade with the Dwarves for resources. After many centuries, the stores of gold, gems, and treasure was far too much to leave unprotected in Ter Aaldenbur by itself, thusly, one named Barkun was put in charge of several soldiers to protect the vault from invaders or greedy dwarves. More years passed, and as the basin began to fill, the dwarves clammored for leadership. A council made up of respected individuals from each clan decided amongst themselves who would become king. In a near unanimous vote, the dwarf Argun Barkun was chosen to become the first king of Ter Aaldenbur. With his new title, Argun Ter Aaldenbur ushered in a time of prosperity and security, up until his death. The dwarven council then is faced with another decision on who to bestow the name of king. After many months of discourse, King Torgor of Clan Eldine was named king. One councilman, Yimir Barkun, was firmly against anyone but himself being king, thusly, he went out of the basin to enlist help to gain control of the kingdom. Yimir returned less than a year later with an army of kobolds with their dragon leader. The kobolds dug through the earth beneath the basin, revealing the Underdark, and poured into the kingdom. Upon hearing the plight of the dwarves, the half elves and orcs rushed to their aid, after their assistance many years ago. The kobolds were slain, and the entrances to the Underdark were sealed, but the dragon escaped, leaving the settlement, as well as Ter Aaldenbur itself, in ruins. Yimir was swiftly executed for his crimes, and the Forge King Torgor resumed his reign. Age of Bronze After the assault of the kobolds, many corspes were strewn accross the plains. Gaine Ursine was the first to organize a group of dwarves to collect the bodies and bury them. They continued for many months until all of the cadavers were returned to Torag. Many of the workers turned to faith after such an ordeal, and formed the church of Sunforger. Many years later, the rubble was finally removed from the mountain, and was carved into the Tower of Ter Aaldenbur. This tower was the newly improved home of the king, as well as the library. The Library was supplied by an appointed clan called the Aurors, and they collected tomes and crafted spells. The stone gathered from the ruins of the mountain was ammassed to create Petrus' Wall, and it enclosed the mouth of the valley leading into the basin. Trade to the outside world ceased during the production, as the kingdom had no goods or currency left after the sacking of the mountain. Upon finally returning to trade amongst the other races, yet another clan, the Trigad was formed, and undertook the responsibility of transporting goods across the continent. All they required was a small commission for every good imported or exported. Age of Iron Centuries after the intial offer, several Orcs made a pilgrimmage to the basin, requesting entry. They were allowed inside, and were swiftly welcomed into the society. Years passed, and as more Orcs came to the basin, they were eventually well respected enough to be given a clan to call their own, Vrensshrg. Nearly 3000 years after it's origin, clan Nurazak had almost reached its goal of finding the bodies of Nur and Sur. However, as they kept digging, they themselves had unearthed an entrance to the Underdark, nearly releasing the same plight that befell them so long ago. It was quickly sealed up with a massive Iron door, and was never to be opened by anyone unless by order of the King himself. The Great King Babnar was crowned shortly before the end of the Age of Iron, and is currently ruling the kingdom. Age of Magic Present Day. The history of the dwarves is currently being written.